Invierno
by Sakura-Granger
Summary: Durante una tormentosa noche de invierno, mientras uno se encuentra triste, pueden pasar cosas que, extrañamente haces con tú enemigo. OneShot. DHr.


_Hola! He aquí un pequeñísimo proyecto que se me ocurrió ayer por la noche.._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

**Invierno **

Es increíble como el ser humano puede soportar tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Sobre todo sí estos dos están relacionados.

Sí. Hermione lo sabía perfectamente.

Todavía recordaba el hecho de que aquella noche de negro y frío invierno había encontrado a su novio in fraganti con su compañera de habitación.

Hacía un año que Ron y Lavender habían sido novios. Hermione en aquel tiempo, se sentía sola, miserable e infeliz. Y no era para menos, el chico que amaba estaba con otra. Y aquella muchacha sin nada en especial estaba con Ron, feliz de la vida, mientras que Hermione cada vez se hundía más en su propio abismo. En su soledad.

Hacía casi medio año que Ron y Lavender habían terminado su relación de – No palabras – Sólo contacto -.

En aquel tiempo Hermione, se había sentido dichosa y feliz. Sonreía por doquier y por cualquier cosa. Volvía a ser la misma de antes.

Sufría cambios de estado de ánimo constantemente. Sí. Aquello era un serio problema. Su maldito problema que la tenía de esa forma. Tan triste, desolada, amargada, y probablemente sin ganas de vivir. Pero no. Ella no era así.

Se encontraba caminando a paso lento hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Ya casi no le quedaban lágrimas para derramar.

Sus ojos le escocían. Le ardían horrores. _Seguramente los tengo rojos e hinchados_, pensó.

- Eso no es del todo cierto -. Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

El corazón de Hermione había dado un vuelco tremendo y horrible.

¿Por qué de todas las personas que habitaban el colegio, tenía que encontrarla precisamente él?

Aquello no podía estar pasándole.

Irguió la cabeza y se enderezó. Miró un poco al cielo. El invierno se hacía evidente. Aquella noche se desataría una tormenta. Giró sobre sus talones lentamente. Como tanteando el terreno. Tenía que ser fuerte. No se iba a dejar llevar por esa asquerosa serpiente.

Giró completamente hasta situarse frente a él. Cara a cara. Los dos se miraban de forma inexplicable. No habían sentimientos de por medio.

Se encontraban a una distancia prudente. Ambos separados del otro.

A lo lejos se podía divisar el primer trueno de aquella feroz tormenta que se desataría en cualquier momento.

El estruendoso sonido perforó los oídos de ambos. Draco ni se movió. Permanecía serio, sereno, inescrutable.

Hermione que le tenía terror a los truenos y ruidos de cualquier tormenta le ponía los pelos de punta.

De repente sintió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. No sabía si era por el hecho de que hacía un frío tremendo aquella noche o, porqué Draco se había acercado un paso más hacia ella. Acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad, pero sólo habían sido unos escasos segundos.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione con voz fuerte pero temblorosa.

Draco se había quedado callado. Hermione no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. _Ojala pudiera saberlo, _pensó.

- Malfoy¡contesta! -. Claramente no era una petición, era una orden. Hermione lo había dicho con voz más temblorosa.

Se le estaban llenando los ojos nuevamente de lágrimas. Era como una película. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes, como si fuera un proyector.

Ron besándose con Lavender en un rincón de la sala común. Ron hablándole en susurros en el oído a Lavender. Lavender riendo. Ron acariciando su mejilla. Lavender sonriéndole y tomando su mano. Ron entrelazando sus dedos. Lavender volviendo a besar a Ron. Ron girándose hacia ella. A Ron corriendo tras ella.

Hermione en ese momento había echado a correr hacia fuera de la sala común. Lo último que escuchó antes de desaparecer fue a Ron llamándole y diciéndole que regrese.

Hermione estaba cegada. No quería ver.

_Es obvio lo que vi._ Pensó en aquel momento con rabia. _Son amantes, siempre lo fueron._

- Granger¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Draco. Su voz se escuchaba lejana. Hermione despertó de su ensueño.

- Nada-. Dijo cómo un autómata. Sabía que no le iba a creer, así que agregó:- Nada que te importe.

- Lo que suponía… ¿Qué te hizo la comadreja?- le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- No quiero hablar de eso, y ahora ¡aléjate Malfoy¡Déjame tranquila¡No quiero hablar contigo¡No quiero hablar con nadie!- Le gritó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y con voz chillona en plena cara a Malfoy.

Draco permanecía callado. Impasible. Generalmente él no era así; pero la circunstancia lo requería y también Hermione.

No es que sintiera algo por ella, todo lo contrario; la seguía odiando con toda el alma y con lo que podía su corazón. Tal y como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero en ese momento sentía el extraño deber de ayudar a la Sangre sucia.

- Cálmate-. Le dijo.

- Tú no me ordenas- dijo Hermione. Parecía estar furiosa.

- No te estaba ordenando nada, es sólo una petición.

- Pues al carajo tu petición, no te voy a hacer caso y nunca lo haré-. Dijo de forma testaruda.

- No me obligues a obligarte, Hermione-. Dijo con voz suave.

- ¿Y qué harás?- Le preguntó ésta desafiante. No se había dado cuenta de cómo la había llamado Malfoy. Todo sucedió sumamente rápido.

- Esto-. Bajó su cabeza y la besó.

Un beso extraño en realidad. Los dos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar. Hermione se había olvidado de todo y abrió la boca para darle un acceso más propicio a Draco.

_Quizás esto es lo que necesitaba. _Pensó.

Draco no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo hizo sin pensar. Quizás se dejó llevar por el deseo, quizás por el sádico placer de tener a Hermione en sus manos. O quizás por el simple hecho de que quería y necesitaba saber como sabían los labios de Hermione. Algo que estaba descubriendo perfectamente ahora que Hermione le había dejado el acceso libre hasta el interior de su boca.

¿Cómo un simple beso, dado por tú enemigo, puede hacerte sentir tantas cosas a la vez? Y ¿Cómo puede hacerte olvidar todos tus problemas y todo lo que te rodea?

Eso es algo que Hermione nunca va a poder descubrir en algún libro.

Se separaron lentamente. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Hermione sentía los labios hinchados. Sentía como sí le hubieran hecho el amor por la boca.

Una simple pregunta cruzó por su mente.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- le susurró. Su aliento golpeaba en el mentón de Draco. Él abrió sus ojos de acero y la miró fija y directamente.

- Porque quiero ayudarte a olvidar-. Dijo con voz ronca. Y la volvió a besar con mayor intensidad.

Fuera de su burbuja, comenzó la furiosa tormenta que amenazaba diluvio. Los relámpagos y truenos comenzaron a sonar con más estruendo. El cielo se oscureció más y comenzó la furiosa e intensa lluvia.

Draco acercó a Hermione más hacia su cuerpo, tomándola de la cintura y la estrechó contra sí.

Aquella noche aún no terminaba para ambos. Ni siquiera una estúpida lluvia los haría detenerse.

**Fin.**

**_Escrito por Sakura-Granger. _**

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Con cariño_

_Natalia._


End file.
